


i'm not okay again

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: even is having a depressive episode





	

**Author's Note:**

> a oneshot

"what happened?" isak whispered, he knew now about even being bipolar and wasn't exactly sure how to handle it. even shook his head, shrugging his shoulders slightly as his eyes started to burn with tears.

"i don't know. nothing? everything?" truth be told he never really does know when it comes to depressive episodes, sometimes he does if he's manic but even then he needs a little help.

isak started to walk towards even, starting off slowly until he saw no sign that he wanted him to stop. "did it just happen?" he asked tentatively, but as the words left his mouth he knew that it was wrong.

even latched himself on to the shorter boy and breathed in deeply to calm himself down. "i hate it, i just want to be okay at least most of the time."

"i know baby, of course you do and i'm sorry you're not okay but i'm her for you." isak's words bought put a quiet sob from even and his breathing became uneven.

isak made out an unintelligible 'why am i like this' and began to trace small patterns on even's back to bring him back. "i don't know but there's nothing wrong with the way you act or think or look there's nothing wrong with you and do not tell me that it's not true because i know it is. it doesn't matter and i love you more than you can imagine and i don't know what the fuck i'd do without you."

**Author's Note:**

> wowee okay so i really love even bc henrik could not have portrayed him better and as a person w/bipolar disorder i can relate to him a lot and i truly love how the writers worked w/such a complex character


End file.
